One of the fundamental design considerations in the construction of optoelectronic systems, such as laser scanners, projectors, and other laser devices is an allowed field of view (FOV) of a controlled deflection of laser beams, provided by scanning mirrors included in the system. The FOV may be limited by a mechanical form factor (physical dimensions) of the system. For example, laser projector units embedded in mobile devices may have stringent size limitations in order to fit into the mobile devices. Accordingly, the projector units may be designed taking into account stringent size limitations in the direction of projection, to allow embedding of the designed unit in mobile devices. On the other hand, it may be desirable to have the projector units with a relatively large FOV because of the short use distances of projector units, e.g., in the mobile devices. A combination of a small form factor and large FOV requirements for a laser device may present a challenge for designers. One of the solutions for building laser devices with form factor restrictions may be using Micro-Elecro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) scanning mirrors, silicon devices etched for specific mechanical shapes. However, laser devices such as projector units with MEMS scanning mirrors may have a very limited FOV due to mechanical constraints described above.